


prayers for rain

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: 4 times Granit's teammates see the cuts and 1 time they do something...





	prayers for rain

1 It was just one of those days. Everyone was hyperactive which involved dancing, shouting, and a huge pile on after Aaron scores a goal.

It was only a training session but still, Aaron hadn’t scored for a while whether in a match or training. 

Hector’s on the top so is the first to get up. He helps his teammates up but he can’t help notice something. The right leg of Granit’s shorts had come up a little way and Hector can see scars and even more worryingly fresh cuts.

“Stop daydreaming, we have a match to win” Rob slaps his back and Hector jumps. Granit’s on his feet now so the cuts are hidden.

Hector had meant to take him to the side and ask if he was ok after the session but he kind of forgot. People were organising a meal and well, he didn’t have the best memory anyway.

 

2\. Aaron was running late. He’d given his shirt to a fan after the match and some people wanted stuff signing and he was too nice to say no. And then the boss had cornered him about a certain tackle.

By the time he gets into the changing room everyone’s almost dressed so he strips off as quickly as he can and goes to shower.

He’s so caught up thinking about seeing his family when he gets back he almost misses seeing Granit there in the showers, frozen.

“Hey” Aaron says, wondering why on earth Granit looked so frightened but then his gaze falls to the swiss’ arms. “Oh”

Granit quickly barrels past him to get changed wrapped in a towel and Aaron feels like he’d imagined it. He turns around and Granit’s getting changed but no one else seems to have said anything.

“Did you see Granit’s arms?” He asks Calum when they’re walking to their cars.

“Yeah. I didn’t think he’d do it”

“Has anyone said anything to him?”

“Don’t think so”

And that was that.

 

3\. It was almost midnight but the arsenal squad were still on the coach. It was a long drive back from Wales but due to their hectic schedule the boss had decided they’d drive back after the match, instead of the next day. 

Sead can’t sleep. He never could on coaches and it was too dark to read so he was listening to music.

Granit was sitting next to him, leaning on him. Sead didn’t mind although his arm was starting to go all tingly.

Suddenly Sead hears something fall out of his pocket. He sighs and gets the torch up on his phone and angles is as best he can in his current position. It’s only a penny that’s fallen so he just decides to leave it. 

He can’t help but catch a glimpse of Granit’s left arm though. Sometime during the journey he’d taken his hoodie off. Now Sead comes to think of it he hasn’t seen Granit in short sleeves, even on the pitch.

Now he looks he can see scars and cuts, most of them looking quite angry. He wants to wake his friend up but he doesn’t want to cause a big scene on the bus so he leaves it and makes a mental note to invite his friend round in a few days.

4\. “Where is he?” Mesut asks.

“Still asleep probably” Shkodran sighs.

They were of course talking about Granit who had failed to meet them at the usual time. The squad were currently in Ostersunds for a Europa league match.

“We could get a spare key for his room?” Shkodran suggests.

“Good idea, you tell the boss and i’ll do that”

Mesut goes to reception and gets a spare key and then heads upstairs. He knocks on Granit’s door first but there’s no answer. Only mumbling, so Mesut goes in.

“Granit, you’re late” He says.

“I’m tired”

“Granit, come on we have a plane to catch”

“Fine” 

Granit pushes back the covers and gets up.

“What time is it?” He yawns.

“10”

“10?!”

“Yeah, told you you’re late”

“Fuck” Granit says, pulling on the clothes he’d laid out yesterday.

Mesut laughs and shakes his head. He goes to walk out of the room but he notices something on his friend’s arms. Scars? Hundreds of them. And cuts.

“Granit” He whispers.

“Huh?” Granit asks, pulling a t shirt on.

Mesut knows he should confront him but they were already late. He would when they were back in England.

 

5\. It’s only a month or so after anyway actually confronts Granit. It had been Shkodran’s idea after a few of his teammates had mentioned about the cuts. 

He’d gathered together Mesut and Sead and they were on their way round to Granit’s house. Granit’s surprised to see his friends but lets them in.

“We need to talk” Sead says.

“What about?” Granit’s confused.

“Your arms”

“And legs” Mesut says.

“Oh” And just like that Granit knows he’s busted “What about them?”

“The scars, and cuts”

“Oh those. It’s no big deal”

“It is to us” Sead says, putting a hand on Granit’s leg.

“I don’t see why”

“We’re your friends, we care about you”

“Hmmm” Granit leans against Sead and stares at the floor.

“We’re not asking you to stop” Shkodran says “Just please, come to us if you want to do it”

Granit nods.

“Promise?” Mesut asks.

“Yeah I promise”


End file.
